


Tumblr Drabbles

by JoMouse



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles (anything that somehow ended up less than 1K words) that I've posted on tumblr based on prompts. Various pairings (mostly Ziam, tbh) and storylines and 'verses.</p><p>Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Liam’s head was pounding as he felt himself nearing consciousness. Grabbing the pillow under his head, he pulled it over his face, trying to leech the coolness from it. He crinkled his nose at the strange, yet oddly familiar, scent that assaulted his senses.  _ How much did I drink last night? _

He heard movement and a shocked noise; his roommate must be home. And awake. If Zayn was awake, that meant it was a lot later than Liam liked to get up. Or maybe it was early and Zayn was just coming home. Liam decided that thinking was too painful, and he groaned, rolling over and pushing his face deeper into the pillow. The sheet fell off of him, and he felt the breeze over his exposed arse just as he heard another noise.

_ Great, I just flashed my roommate.  _ He reached down to grab the sheet just as Zayn’s voice floated into his head.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Liam turned his head quickly, cursing the shooting pain to stare at Zayn, discovering their room was backwards. Pushing himself up to his elbows, he squinted around the room, realizing he was definitely in Zayn’s bed. Liam glanced down at himself, definitely naked, his morning wood leaking on sheets that weren’t his.

He was amazed he was still hard considering the amount of blood he could feel in his face. For a split second, he wondered if his embarrassment was actually making him harder. When he thought about Zayn catching him like this, he felt his dick twitch.  _ Great time to discover a humiliation kink.  _

He reached for the sheet to pull over himself and opened his mouth to apologize, still not looking at Zayn. “Don't move,” Zayn said quietly, but firmly. Liam started to turn his head to look, but Zayn snapped at him not to move. His authoritative manner was not helping Liam’s situation. 

Moving just his eyes, Liam was able to glimpse Zayn in the mirror they had on the wardrobe. Zayn was glancing up at him and down at a sketch pad in his lap. “Are you drawing me?!” Liam squeaked out. 

“You're naked. In my bed. Do you really have room to be pissed at me? Now stop fidgeting,” Zayn told him, and Liam could detect the hint of a smile on his lips. 

Liam scrambled for something to say, but words escaped him. He tried not to move, but the more he thought about Zayn and what to say to him, the more embarrassed he became. The more embarrassed he became, the harder his cock got, which caused him to squirm. Squirming caused Zayn to hiss at him. Zayn’s dominant voice was extremely arousing. It was all becoming a terribly vicious cycle, and Liam wasn't sure if it was a product of Heaven or Hell. 

After a few minutes of silence, Liam had finally managed to hold still enough to please Zayn, he heard the sketch pad hit the ground. Liam risked a glance over his shoulder to see Zayn stretching, both hands over his head, shirt raising to show off his tummy, especially the blocky black heart tattoo. That damn tattoo Liam had been obsessed with since the first time he'd seen it.  _ Shit.  _

Zayn moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Liam felt his eyes widen. He scooted closer to the wall, grabbing the sheet to pull over himself. Zayn actually looked disappointed as Liam sat up, keeping himself covered, forcing himself to look Zayn in the eye. 

“I'm sorry,” Liam blurted out before Zayn could even open his mouth. “I know this breaks like a million roommate rules, but I swear it won't happen again.” Zayn frowned at that. “Oh, fuck, please don't move out. They'll stick me with some idiot.” 

Liam had felt really lucky getting Zayn for a roommate. He was polite and neat. He'd brought Liam food and meds when he was sick. They got on famously, talking about everything from comics to the meaning of life, or how comics  _ were _ the meaning of life. The only downside was his inconvenient crush on Zayn. 

“Wasn't planning on moving out. Just a bit disappointed this won't happen again,” Zayn said, his lips twisted like he was fighting back a grin. 

“I- what?” Liam asked, trying to make sense of the words coming out of Zayn’s lips without actually solely focusing on his lips. He pressed down on his erection when Zayn’s tongue darted out to wet his lower lip.. 

“Have to say, when Tommo told me he’d left my birthday present in my bed, I wasn't expecting this.” Zayn reached over and pushed up gently on Liam’s chin to close his gaping mouth. 

“I forgot your birthday!” Liam whined, forgetting everything else that was going on and focusing on that. 

“Technically, it's not until tomorrow, but I know what you can give me,” Zayn responded, the smile on his face growing as Liam started nodding, eager to do something. 

“Anything!” Liam said. Zayn’s eyebrows raised, and Liam’s face flushed. His cock pressed insistently against his own hand at the implication of that one word. 

“How about, for now, we start with a kiss,” Zayn said as he leaned closer. 

“I can do that,” Liam whispered as he pressed his lips to Zayn’s. 


	2. Prompt: "Wanna bet?"

Zayn let himself into the flat, surprised to find Louis and Liam standing on opposite sides of the sofa, glaring at each other. Louis had his hands on his hips, while Liam’s impressive arms were crossed over his chest. Zayn sighed as his eyes traced the way Liam’s biceps stretched the sleeves of the plain white shirt he was wearing.

“Wanna bet?” Liam asked, and Zayn groaned. Those words and Louis Tomlinson together spelled bad news for everyone involved.

“You’re on, Payno! Tonight. I get more numbers or blowies than you!” Louis shouted, pointing a finger at Liam, who looked unimpressed.

Zayn’s jaw dropped. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You want in on this?” Louis snapped, jerking around to look at Zayn, who immediately shook his head.

“Terms?” Liam asked, running a hand through his hair, fingers getting tangled in the snarls at the ends of the curls. Louis shrugged a shoulder and gestured for Liam to speak first. “I win and you have to dye your hair the colour of my choice.” Louis paled a bit, and Liam gave a triumphant grin.

“Fine.  _ When _ I win, you…” He looked around the room as if the answer would be written on the wall or something. He suddenly smiled as Liam tugged at his hair again. “When I win, you have to shave your head,” Louis said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking like he thought he’d come up with the most brilliant plan in the history of plans.

Zayn watched as Liam pulled his lips between his teeth, eyes sparkling a bit. “Deal,” he said, holding a hand out for Louis to shake, wincing when the shorter boy spit in his palm first.

Zayn cringed with disgust, shaking his head as he headed into his bedroom. Dropping on the bed, he used the remote to turn on his small television, a rerun of  _ Midsomer Murders _ was playing. He picked up his sketchpad and started aimlessly doodling. A few minutes later, Liam came in, dropping down next to Zayn on the bed.

“Louis leave?” Liam nodded. “You washed that hand, yeah?” Liam smirked and nodded. “Gonna give me a kiss?” Liam shook his head. “Aw, why not? Just upset you’re gonna have to shave your head?”

“Who says that I’ll lose?” Liam asked.

“I do,” Zayn responded, setting his sketchbook aside. He moved to straddle Liam’s lap and ran his fingers into Liam’s hair. “You better not be spending your evening getting numbers and blowies from random people.” Zayn and Liam hadn’t been officially together for long, even their closest friends weren’t aware that there was anything serious between them. If Louis was going to keep egging his boyfriend into stupid bets, maybe it was time for Zayn to swallow his pride and tell everyone, like Liam had been asking.

“I won’t,” Liam said, running his hands around Zayn’s waist, fingers digging in slightly and pulling him closer, so that their chests were touching. He brushed his nose against Zayn’s.

“Then you’re gonna lose, love. If Louis gets even one number, you’re bald,” Zayn said, ghosting a kiss over his lips.

Liam’s lips quirked up in a smile. “I convinced Harry to join us. Louis won’t be looking for any numbers. He’s already got Harry’s.” Liam’s smile became confident.

“Wow, you thought of everything,” Zayn teased, tickling the back of Liam’s neck as he moved to press kisses against his shoulder. 

“Yep,” Liam said, popping the “p”.

“Except if Louis manages to finally convince Harry to give him a blowie in the club’s loo,” Zayn whispered into Liam’s ear before nipping at the earlobe.

“Fuck!” Liam said, his shoulders slumping, but then he sat up straighter, his smile back. “You’ll just have to give me one! Then we’re tied.”

“What are you going to do in case of a tie?” Zayn asked, tilting his head to the side, curious. Liam fish-mouthed as he tried to come up with an answer.

Two days later, Liam and Louis were both sitting on the sofa, pouting. Liam’s curls shorn off into a buzzcut and Louis’ hair a bright shade of red. When Zayn leaned over the back of the sofa to kiss Liam openly in front of Louis, one of the pouts disappeared.


	3. Prompt: "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."

Zayn stood away from the edge of the cliff, glaring at Liam. He was forcing himself not to be distracted by the fit of Liam’s swim trunks or the way the water was dripping over his bare chest, running between his pecs until it flowed into his hap- Zayn rapidly shook his head to bring himself back to his current mindset. Anger. Fear. Worry.

“If you die, I’m gonna kill you,” Zayn hissed, growing more upset when Liam threw his head back and laughed.

“Pretty sure if I die, it’d be too late for you to kill me,” Liam said, still chuckling as he moved away from the edge of the cliff. He reached out to try and pull Zayn into his arms, but the other boy stepped out of his reach.

“Then I’ll resuscitate you, and then kill you,” Zayn growled, still trying to duck away from Liam’s arms. He refused to give into his boyfriend’s puppy eyes.

“C’mon, Zee, give me a kiss before I jump, yeah?” Liam managed to wrap his arms around Zayn, pulling him close, causing Zayn to shiver a bit from the cooling water on Liam’s skin that hadn’t dried in the sun. “Might be your last chance,” Liam teased, grunting when Zayn punched him lightly in the stomach.

“Not even remotely funny,” Zayn said, pulling away to stand with his back to the cliff.

“I’m sorry, Zayn. Just trying to lighten the mood. It’s perfectly safe, yeah? I’m gonna be fine.” Zayn didn’t move, just stood stiff. He didn’t even acknowledge when Liam ran a hand over his shoulders. “Why don’t you go down there and wait for me?”

Zayn huffed and turned around, arms crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed in a glare. “No. It’ll be easier to watch you jump than watch you fall.”

Liam nodded and leaned in to press a kiss to Zayn’s lips. “I’ll hurry right back up to get you,” he whispered. “I love you.” 

Zayn opened his mouth to return the sentiment, but just as the “I” left his mouth, Liam turned away and leapt off the cliff. Zayn slapped his hands over his eyes and groaned, listening and hoping he’d hear a splash soon. His heart was beating so loudly in his ears, he wouldn’t be surprised if he was deaf to the rest of the world.

He started counting in his head and when he’d gotten to five hundred, he felt cold, wet arms wrapping around him from behind. Liam’s voice was in his ear. “It was amazing, Zee. I wish you’d jump with me.” Zayn shook his head frantically. “I know, I know, love. It’s okay. C’mon, let’s walk back down and get ready to go to the luau tonight, yeah?”

Zayn turned and buried his face in Liam’s chest, nodding and trying not to let tears of relief fall, but a few escaped anyway. “If you ever scare me like that again, I will kill you.”

“You sure seem set on killing me, love,” Liam whispered, laughing when Zayn punched him gently in the stomach again


	4. Prompt: "The paint's supposed to go where?"

Zayn kicked open the door to the room, balancing the box of paints he had in his arms to keep from spilling it everywhere. He set it down next to the dropcloths he’d left there on the first trip upstairs and then started digging through his pockets to find his phone. He was supposed to have met his project partner an hour ago, but Niall had texted to say he was running late. He also said he was bringing food, so Zayn couldn’t find it in himself to be too upset.

He started spreading out the dropcloths and studied the envelope his instructor had handed him as they’d left class a couple of days before. They’d been told not to open their envelopes until they were ready to start painting. He wasn’t sure what painting had to do with a psychology class or why it had to be a partnered assignment. He looked into the box and took out the non-toxic, water soluble paints and set them to the side. He pulled out the brushes and a camera. All of the items the instructor had listed as necessary for the assignment.

He was just starting to spread out the cloths when he heard the door bang open. “Hey, Zayn!” Niall shouted. Zayn raised a hand in a wave before clipping one corner of the cloth to a stand, creating a backdrop. Once all the cloths were in place, he glanced around the room, hoping everything that needed to be covered in the studio was covered. The instructor had mentioned that this project had been know to get messy in the past.

Niall was sitting in the middle of the room with food spread out around him. He’d gotten sandwiches and there was a pile of condiment packages, wrapped plasticware, and a bottle of juice with paper cups and ice. “You thought of everything,” Zayn said, settling down across from Niall and pulling the envelope out. “Should we look at this while we’re eating?” Niall nodded, so Zayn opened the envelope to find two smaller envelopes and a sheet of paper.

Zayn’s eyes scanned the paper and then choked a bit on the bite of sandwich he’d taken. ”The paint’s supposed to go _where_?” he muttered, drawing Niall’s attention.

“What was that?” he asked, taking a drink of his cola.

“According to this, we have to use the paint to either destroy the part of us we are most vain about or beautify the part we are most insecure,” Zayn said, waving the paper in frustration. “All temporarily, of course, since the paint is water soluble.”

“Do we get to choose?”

“Well, obviously. Only we know what we are most vain or most insecure about,” Zayn snapped, reaching up to touch his quiff gently.

“No, I mean, do we get to choose between the two,” Niall said, reaching for the paper.

Zayn held up the envelopes. “We choose an envelope. Whatever is written on the paper inside decides our fate.” He was still touching his hair, nervously. He looked up when Niall started laughing.

“For the sake of your hair, you better get insecure,” Niall told him, grabbing for an envelope. “On the count of three.”

They counted together and when they reached three, they tore open their envelopes. Niall’s laughter rang out again as Zayn whispered, “Fuck.”


	5. Prompt: "Run!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble fits into the world originally created in the fic [I'm a Genius](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7514357).

“Run!” Louis screamed as, now soaking wet, Zayn chased after him and Harry, the two boys giggling wildly. 

Liam watched Zayn chase the two children around the yard, shaking his head with fondness. It was end of summer, and Zayn had invited Liam to a barbecue at Louis’ mum’s home. He couldn’t believe they’d been seeing each other for six weeks, since the day Zayn had fallen into the pool at work because of a sneaky little imp named Louis Tomlinson.

The boys raced past, now joined by Niall, and Zayn skidded to a halt in front of Liam. “Are you not going to help me out here?” Liam shook his head, laughing when Zayn grabbed him to pull him to his feet.

He had known trouble was brewing when he’d seen Louis run past with a couple handfuls of those water balloon bunches. He was just pointing out the fact to Zayn, when the first one had hit, dousing Zayn’s perfect hair. A second and a third followed quickly after. Zayn had looked so horrified before he’d run after the boys, that Liam couldn’t help laughing.

The two of them raced after the boys, Louis shouting, leaving out his normal foul language in the presence of his mum. As they rounded a corner, Liam saw Niall running out of the shed with his hands full of balloons. Zayn chased after Niall, while Liam peeked into the shed, a grin taking over his face. 

Waiting until Zayn raced by close enough, he hissed out, “Zayn.” The boy stopped running, quirking an eyebrow at Liam. 

They stepped into the shed, closing the door behind the two of them. He laughed when he turned around to find Zayn standing extremely close, a smirk on his face. “Couldn’t wait to get me alone?”

“No, well, yes, but look,” Liam said, pointing behind Zayn. He giggled when Zayn snuck a quick kiss before turning to follow Liam’s finger. An entire washtub of water balloons was sitting in the middle of the shed. “We’ve found the armoury,” Liam said, puffing up his chest with pride.

Zayn shook his head and walked over to the tub, picking up a blue balloon, bouncing it lightly in his hand. He gazed a Liam, smirk back in place, making Liam swallow hard. He wasn’t sure what Zayn had in mind, but he was pretty confident he’d eventually enjoy it either way.

“You are much too dry, Leeyum,” Zayn drawled, still bouncing the balloon. “Want to see you get a little wet.”

Liam held his hands up, a giggle escaping his lips as he tried to back away, but was stopped when he hit the door. Zayn kept stalking closer, much like a cat with its prey, causing Liam to giggle even more the closer he got. “‘M usually wet, Zee. Spend all my time in a pool, don’t I?”

“Not today,” Zayn said, as he lifted one hand to Liam’s chest, causing a warmth to spread through Liam. He started to lean in closer to Zayn, stopping with a gasp when Zayn smashed the water balloon against his chest. 

“You did not just do that,” Liam said, narrowing his eyes at Zayn, who bit his lower lip, nodding. Mischief danced in his hazel eyes when Liam reached for him, Zayn dancing out of his reach and back over to the tub, grabbing two more water balloons. “Oh, no you don’t!” Liam shouted, diving at him.

Liam had only intended to grab Zayn around the waist to spin him away from the tub, but he’d tripped over the hose the boys had left lying on the floor of the shed. Liam fell full force into Zayn, sending the both of them into the tub filled with water balloons.

Water splashed over the sides, balloons popping all around them. It took a few moments for everything to settle as Liam looking down at the boy beneath him, thankful the tub was no longer full enough that Zayn had gone under water. “Are you alright?” Liam asked, starting to scramble up, stopping when he felt Zayn’s hands sliding down his back and into the rear pockets of his shorts. “Guess so.” 

Zayn leaned down, pressing their lips together, Liam letting himself get lost in the kiss, ignoring the feel of the water soaking through his clothes. He only pulled back when he heard a very loud, “Hey!” 

Liam scrambled out of the tub, dragging Zayn with him. They both turned to face a furious seven-year-old. Louis’ hands were on both hips; his face twisted into a truly frightening scowl.  “You ruined everything! I hate you!” Louis shouted, tears springing to his eyes.

Liam panicked, not knowing how he could fix this situation. He looked to Zayn, who looked much calmer. “Anybody up for ice cream?” he asked, and Louis’ demeanor changed immediately. Liam was reminded again, just how good Zayn was at his job.


	6. Prompt: “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”

“Hey, have you seen the..?  _ Oh _ .” Liam cut himself off as he stepped out of the washroom. He’d been looking for the pack of disposable razors they’d picked up earlier, but instead, he’d found Zayn face down on one of the beds. His face was smashed into the pillow, soft snores escaping him. Liam felt fond wash over him when he noticed that Zayn hadn’t even managed to get his shoes off.

Stepping closer to the bed, he knelt next to it, carefully picking at the knots in Zayn’s boots, struggling just a little bit. He froze every time Zayn made a noise or jerked in his sleep. Once he’d managed to get both boots off, Liam debated taking off Zayn’s jeans but decided that would be going a bit far. Gently pulling the covers loose underneath Zayn, he managed to pull them up and over the boy. Carefully, he removed Zayn’s glasses, setting them on the nightstand.

Liam stood next to the bed, looking down at the person who had been a complete stranger until a week ago. If he’d never answered that odd Craigslist ad searching for someone to drive on a cross-country road trip, he’d never have ended up where he was now: a small motel in the middle of nowhere. Well, he probably still would’ve ended up in the location, but not with someone who made him laugh harder than he had in years. Someone who seemed, from the first moment, to instinctively understand him.

Liam shook himself from his thoughts, realizing that if Zayn woke up, he’d look like a complete creep, watching him sleep. Spotting the bag from the drug store they’d stopped at earlier, Liam grabbed it and headed back into the washroom to shave and get into his pajamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will eventually become a part of a longer road trip AU that I'm planning on writing.


	7. Prompt:  “How exactly did you manage to get stuck in there?”

“How  _ exactly _ did you manage to get stuck in there?” Zayn asked as he stared at Liam’s feet. He was shaking his head when he heard a muffled voice from inside the tunnel of the playground equipment. He thought he could make out the word “puppy,” but wasn’t sure. He chuckled, watching as Liam’s feet kicked, followed by indignant noises, probably complaining about the laughter. There was also quiet, high-pitched sounds, that Zayn couldn’t identify.

Zayn had been a bit surprised to get a text from Liam while he was in class. He was even more confused by the message of  _ Help. Stuck at playground. Hurry. 999!!!!!!! _ Zayn had known what playground Liam was talking about, it was located at a school near their flat, so he’d excused himself from class, hurrying towards it. He hadn’t expected to find Liam  _ literally _ stuck.

Carefully, Zayn made his way up the playground equipment to the other end of the tunnel, squatting down, he looked in and saw Liam’s very red face glaring back at him. He also saw a small ball of brown fur, sitting about halfway between them. Now, Zayn understood what had happened, what he didn’t know was how he was going to get Liam out. 

Reaching out a hand, he tried to coax the puppy towards him, but it just moved towards Liam, trying to fit its tiny body between the bottom of the tunnel and Liam’s neck. Thankfully, Liam had gone into the tunnel with his arms in front of him, so he was able to gather the puppy into an awkward hug. He was also thankful for those free arms that had made the text he’d gotten possible. 

“Have you tried moving backward?” Liam glared, although the effect was ruined by a twinkle in his eye when the puppy licked his face. “Forwards?” Liam demonstrated his ability to slide forward half-an-inch, earning an upset sound from the puppy. “Can you try to hand me the puppy?”

“Really?” Liam spoke for the first time, his voice echoing oddly in the enclosure, causing the puppy to yip and attempt to scramble up the sides of the tunnel, only to slide back into Liam. 

“Okay, I’m going to run back to the flat, grab some treats. Maybe we can lure him out,” Zayn said, relieved when the puppy seemed to relax back into Liam’s hold.

Running back to the flat, feeling a bit winded, Zayn grabbed the box of treats, having to give one to Loki who was dancing around his legs at the rattle of the box. In a burst of inspiration, he clipped Loki’s leash onto him and brought him back to the playground. 

As soon as they were within a few yards of the playground, Loki seemed to identify Liam’s feet and began barking and tugging on the leash. Glancing around, Zayn was grateful for the emptiness of the playground. He dropped the leash, watching as Loki ran and jumped onto Liam’s legs. Zayn heard a thud, followed by cursing and yipping. Liam had probably bumped his head on the inside of the tunnel. Zayn chuckled at the image.

Zayn moved back to the other end of the tunnel, glad that Loki followed him. Once Loki discovered Liam, he raced inside, his excited barks echoing. The puppy started to yip. Zayn heard the scramble of feet and small growls. “Loki,” Zayn said, voice firm, glad when the dog listened and came back to him. He fed him a treat, watching the puppy begin sniffing the air.

“C’mere, pup,” Zayn said, holding out a treat towards the puppy, wrapping his hand around it when Loki tried to steal it. He saw the puppy sniff the air again as Loki nosed at his hand. “C’mon.”

Liam was smiling when Zayn focused on him. He saw him trying to nudge the puppy forward with one hand, while the other made a “gimme” motion. Zayn slid the treat in his hand along the tunnel, grabbing Loki’s collar before he could chase it.

The puppy leaped on the treat before Liam could grab it, wagging it’s tiny stubby tail as it licked its lips. Zayn took another treat out of the box, holding it out, relieved when the puppy inched closer. Every time the puppy moved, Liam would use his hands to slide forward a bit more. Zayn could tell it was a tight squeeze, but at least Liam was moving.

Zayn held the treat out, making a coaxing noise. The puppy suddenly sat down, tilting its head. So, he slid the treat again. The puppy grabbed it and ate it, moving another few steps closer. They kept this up for six more treats, Loki whimpering the entire time as he watched his treats keep disappearing. 

Finally, the puppy made it to the mouth of the tunnel, and Zayn grabbed it, cuddling its wriggling body to his chest. A few minutes later, Liam managed to wriggle his way out of the tunnel, pulling his jeans back up that had been pulled down to his knees by the tunnel. Zayn didn’t even attempt to hide his laughter.

“I know. Very funny. Can we go home now?” Liam asked, pouting.

“You are going to have to tell me how exactly that happened,” Zayn said, following behind Liam, still holding the puppy and Loki’s leash. “What are we going to do with this?”

Liam glanced at the puppy, shrugging, before looking down at Loki. “Fancy a little sister, Loki?”


	8. Prompts: “I don’t care that it’s 2:00 am, we need pie.” and “Marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The person who requested this, only sent me the number "28" without any indication of which of the two prompts list they wanted it from. So, I used both!

“I don’t care that it’s 2:00 am, we need pie.”

Liam stared at Zayn, his eyes wide in confusion. “Seriously?” He was used to Zayn coming up with crazy ideas when he was high, but this was probably the craziest. He’d just gotten home from work to find Louis and Zayn giggling in the living room. Louis had left quickly, barely acknowledging Liam. “How high are you?” He sniffed the air, surprised that there wasn’t an overpowering odour of pot filling the flat, but the window was open.

“Please,” Zayn pleaded, eyes wide.

“You couldn’t have texted me to stop on the way home? I’m knackered,” Liam argued, but he was already pulling his boots back on.

“I love you,” Zayn called as Liam shut the door, but Liam didn’t respond, too irritated.

Once Liam was downstairs and in his car, he realized he had no idea where he was going to get a pie at two in the morning. He pulled out his phone, searching Google for the closest twenty-four-hour grocery. “Tesco’s,” Liam muttered. “Of course.”

When he got to the store, Liam stood in front of the baked goods, trying to decide what sort of pie to buy. He knew that Zayn probably wouldn’t care, and, to be honest, Zayn would most likely be passed out asleep by the time he got back to the flat. In all likelihood, he could go back to the flat empty-handed and his boyfriend wouldn’t even notice or remember sending him on this errand by morning.

Liam ran a frustrated hand through his hair, tugging on the ends before reaching for an apple pie, stopping when another set of hands grabbed for the same box. “I’m sorry,” he said, looking up at an elderly gentleman, giving him a soft smile.

“No, it’s my fault,” the man said, pushing the pie into Liam’s hands. “My mind is just on getting home to my wife.”

“Same. Well, my boyfriend,” Liam said, smiling as he took the offered pie before picking up the next one and handing it over to the man. “How long have you been married?”

“Sixty-five years today. I almost forgot,” he looked sheepish as he added the pie to his basket, which already contained a bouquet of flowers. “This way, she can wake up to these.” His smile was fond and Liam could feel it mirrored on his own face. “How long have you and your boy been together?” 

“Two years,” Liam said, smiling.

“And you haven’t married him yet?” the man asked, stopping at the self-checkout, Liam waiting behind him. Liam laughed, stopping when he realized the man was serious. “You should snap him up. Don’t let him get away. I almost lost my Adele because I didn’t ask her to marry me quickly enough. A sneaky bastard swooped in and tried to lure her away.” He shook his head. “Mark my words. If your boy is that special to you, he could be that special to someone else in a heartbeat.” The man nodded before taking his leave.

Liam stared, shocked as the man walked away. He set the pie down on the stand, as his mind started racing at a pace to match his heart. He’d never considered Zayn leaving him. He’d taken him for granted. Liam glanced around the store, spotting the flower display. He hurried over, looking over the bunches to find a really good one.

As Liam was leaving the store, he felt anxiousness flood his entire body. He knew that he was being impulsive, something he never was, but something in his heart was telling him that he had to do this. He couldn’t let another moment pass. He cursed when he realized he didn’t even have a ring. Stopping, he stared at the toy machines, laughing when he spotted one of them. He hurried back inside to get some change.

***

Zayn paced the flat. He was feeling really guilty for sending Liam back out to get pie, especially since he’d been gone for so long. He glanced at the clock again; Liam had been gone over an hour. How far could he have had to go for pie? Zayn’s stomach rumbled at the thought of pie.

He was just about to try Liam’s mobile when he heard a key in the lock. Racing towards the door, he yanked it open, startling Liam. “You’re safe!” Zayn shouted, ready to throw his arms around him, stopping when Liam dropped to his knees in front of him. “Um..” Zayn glanced up and down the hallway. “Shouldn’t you wait until-”

“Marry me?” Liam interrupted, holding out his hands. In one, was a bouquet of flowers. In the other, sitting in the middle of his palm was a simple gold band. Zayn’s jaw dropped as he reached out to touch the ring, laughing when he realized it was from a vending machine.

“Seriously?” Zayn asked when he realized Liam was giving him a wide-eyed look, a bit of fear flashing in his eyes. Liam nodded, chewing his lip. “Absolutely,” he responded, smiling as he pulled Liam to his feet and crashing their lips together. He pulled Liam into the flat, continuing the kiss as he kicked the door shut.

He giggled when the kiss ended, and Liam forced the cheap ring onto Zayn’s finger. “I promise to replace this with a real ring as soon as I can,” Liam told him.

“Don’t you dare,” Zayn told him, thinking the inexpensive ring was the sweetest gesture. “At least, not until the wedding.” He giggled again. “Wedding.”

“I love you,” Liam told him, setting the flowers on the coffee table as he pulled Zayn down the hall towards their bedroom.

“I love you, too, so much, you donut,” Zayn told him, stopping when he thought of something. “Where’s the pie?”

“Shit,” Liam muttered.


	9. Prompt: “Can you just like make a drabble of Liam kissing Zayn’s forehead and Zayn loving it? Like it’s fine if it’s really short hahaha”

Zayn was curled up on the sofa, a comic open against his knees. His eyes skimmed the pages, but he wasn’t really absorbing anything. Every few minutes, his eyes would flick towards the door of the flat. When it remained shut, he would sigh loudly and return to scanning the coloured pages.

He’d been off all day. His concentration was out the window. He’d been restlessly moving throughout the flat since he’d woken up, alone in the giant bed. Liam’s side had been cold to the touch, so Zayn knew that he must have left early, stopping at the gym before heading into work. Zayn had the day off and no plans, so he’d started cleaning to try and keep himself focused on something. The kitchen was spotless and the laundry was done. He’d started pulling out the Halloween decorations, even though it was still over a month away.

He’d thrown together a chicken and veggie bake, sliding it into the oven before settling down on the sofa with the comic. Now, there was nothing left to focus on other than the itch beneath his skin. He felt like he should be doing something, but that something was just out of his mind’s reach.

He must have dozed off because he found himself blinking awake to the feel of warm lips pressed to his forehead. He sighed at the feeling, his mind focusing on that one spot. The tension and nerves left his body. He glanced up to see Liam leaning over him, a fond smile on his face. “Missed you, love,” Liam whispered before laying his lips against Zayn’s skin again.

“Missed you, too,” Zayn said, his voice quiet as he relaxed for the first time all day.


	10. Prompt: "Teach me how to play?"

It  was only the third week of school, and every day, Liam had found his quiet roommate in the same position. Zayn was sitting at the small table in the common room, a chessboard in front of him. His eyes were narrowed as he looked over the board, causing Liam to wonder if he should retrieve the boy’s glasses from his nightstand. 

Instead, Liam stood over Zayn’s shoulder, watching as he moved first one piece, then spun the board before moving a piece of another colour. He’d been watching Zayn for fifteen minutes, and he was completely confused. Some of the pieces moved diagonally, some left or right. Some moved one square, some several. He could find no method behind the movements.

“Are you going to stand there all day?” Zayn asked, his tone amused, after he’d felt Liam’s breath huff over the back of his neck for the fifth time in as many minutes.

“I don’t get it,” Liam said, and Zayn could hear the pout in his voice. He turned his head to look up at Liam, smiling. “Checkers is easier.”

“True,” Zayn said. “This is a different kind of fun.”

Liam moved to the seat across from Zayn, crossing his arms on the table before leaning his chin on them. His eyes traced the board as Zayn continued playing. After several moments, Zayn used a black piece to knock over one of the white pieces, saying, “Checkmate.”

“What’s that?”

“It means I won,” Zayn told him, smiling.

“But you’re playing against yourself, you always win,” Liam pointed out.

Zayn shrugged. “I usually play with my mum. I haven’t found anyone here to play against.”

“Can’t meet people if you only leave the building for class,” Liam pointed out. He’d invited Zayn to go to a couple of parties with him, but had been turned down each time. Zayn shook his head, chewing his lip as he set up the board again. Liam watched his thin fingers moving the pieces into position. “Gonna play again?” Zayn nodded. “Teach me how to play?”

Liam knew he’d said the right thing when Zayn’s smile grew wider than he’d ever seen it. He picked up a piece, showing it to Liam. “This is your King. The goal of the game is to protect yours and steal your opponents.”

Liam sat back, listening to Zayn go on about the pieces and the rules. He knew he wasn’t really learning anything except how much he loved the sparkle of excitement in the other boy’s eyes.


	11. Prompt: "In my defense, it seemed like a great idea at the time."

“In my defense, it seemed like a great idea at the time,” Liam said, standing in the middle of the bathroom and looking at the mess around his feet. Zayn stood behind him, his eyes wide as he stared at Liam’s reflection in the mirror. “Stop gaping at me!”

“What part of giving yourself a mohawk seemed like a good plan?” Zayn asked as he turned his attention away from the reflection to the real article. He reached a hand out, fingers tracing the terribly uneven pieces of hair that were standing out in tufts around Liam’s head. Liam just shrugged, his cheeks pinking along the tops in an adorable way that had Zayn cooing at him, while poking him in the ribs and earning a giggle. “C’mon, let me fix it, yeah?”

Liam begrudgingly handed over the clippers he’d been holding in a white-knuckle grip. “I think it’s beyond fixing,” he said, his voice sad, lower lip pouting out.

Zayn looked it over, thinking he was probably right, but determined to at least try. He wasn’t sure what Liam had been thinking attempting this alone, but he would do anything to bring the sunny smile back to Liam’s face. Forcing Liam to sit on the toilet, he moved between his legs to move the clipper carefully along Liam’s scalp in an attempt to even up the hairline on the left side of his head.

Zayn worked quietly for several minutes, his frustration growing as more and more of Liam’s hair hit the bathroom floor. After about ten minutes, Zayn realized he was going to have to break the bad news to Liam. “Er….”

“Just do it,” Liam responded, his shoulders slumping briefly in defeat before sitting up straight so Zayn could buzz off the rest of his hair. 

When Zayn was done, Liam stood to look at himself in the mirror. He let out a pathetic sounding laugh. “I look like a penis. Louis is going to call me a bellend.” Without another word, Liam walked out of the room, and a moment later, Zayn heard the door to Liam’s bedroom slam shut.

***

Liam was sitting in the middle of his bed, the lights off and curtains closed, earbuds in and music blasting. He was regretting his spur of the moment decision to give himself a haircut. Now he had no hair. He ran his hand over the soft prickles, sighing loudly. All he'd wanted to do was try to look cool for Zayn. He figured a curly mohawk would be a bit sexier than the curly mop he'd been sporting. 

He startled when the door opened, flooding his room with light.  Blinking, he saw a silhouette in the opening. He knew it had to be Zayn, but there was something off about it. He squinted, but until Zayn reached over and flipped on the light, he couldn't figure out what was different.  

Once the light was on, Liam’s breath left him in a gasp. “What? Why?” He stood and crossed the room, standing directly in front of Zayn, staring at his head. 

Zayn looked sheepish as he ran a hand over the top of his head, brushing at soft bristles that were an ebony equivalent to Liam’s own. “If Lou’s gonna call you a bellend, he’ll have to call me one, too.”

Liam blinked back tears before he threw his arms around Zayn. “You're the best mate ever.”

“Yeah, I know,” Zayn laughed out, hugging Liam back and pressing a kiss to the top of his spiky head. 


	12. Prompt: "Cute and Domestic Ziam"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/148047209721/imagine-person-b-of-your-otp-buying-a-trampoline).

Zayn stared up at Liam, his jaw slack, eyes following his up and down movement. “I can’t believe you,” he said, shaking his head as Liam held out a hand, making a grabby motion. “No way in hell am I getting on that thing with you.”

“C’mon, it’ll be fun,” Liam encouraged, dropping to his knees, giggling as he bounced, nearly tumbling over.

“You went out and spent who-knows-how-much on a trampoline, without talking to me about it first,” Zayn said, crossing his arms over his chest, trying hard to keep a straight face as his husband acted like a child in front of him.

“It wasn’t that expensive,” Liam countered, bouncing back up to his feet before doing a front flip and landing on his back, starfished across the surface. “It’ll be so much fun!” 

“Hmph,” Zayn said, the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile now that Liam couldn’t see him. The trampoline stood just tall enough that Zayn could lean his arms comfortably on the edge, add to that his height standing, and then the height of him jumping and that was way too much height for Zayn’s comfort zone. He could think of a million things that would be more fun than this. “When you decide to grow up and act like an adult, you can join me inside,” Zayn teased, laughing when Liam tilted his head back to stick his tongue out at him.

Zayn pushed off the edge of the trampoline, yelping when Liam suddenly reached out and grabbed him by the wrist. Before he could speak, Liam had managed to manhandle Zayn up beside him on the trampoline. Zayn’s eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around Liam, hanging on tightly.

Liam was laughing as he hugged Zayn back, starting to bounce. Zayn’s arms tightened with every bounce as he attempted to bury his face in Liam’s neck, eyes squeezed shut. The drop in his stomach told Zayn that they were jumping progressively higher with each upward movement. By the fifth jump, he found himself whimpering. He scrambled to hold on when Liam started to pull back.

“Are you scared?” Liam asked, his voice filled with wonder and concern. Zayn was sure his face probably showed every emotion, but Zayn refused to open his eyes to check. “You are!” Liam pulled Zayn closer and stopped bouncing. They stood still in the middle of the trampoline, waiting for the waver of the surface to stop.

Once the movements still, Zayn felt himself starting to relax. His breathing evened out and he let his grip on Liam relax a bit. Liam kissed the top of his head and Zayn finally blinked his eyes open to smile up at him. “Hi,” he murmured.

“Hey,” Liam said, smiling wide. Zayn felt himself relax into the man he loved. A moment later his entire body tensed up again as Liam began to move, not bouncing this time, but trying to step. The movement was enough to scare Zayn who leapt on Liam, his legs wrapping around Liam’s waist and sending them both down.

Liam landed on his back with an oof, Zayn landing atop Liam, limbs still wrapped tightly. “I’m sorry,” Zayn shrieked, but still didn't let go. “You started moving!”

Liam was laughing, his body shaking with the sound. “I was trying to get us off!” 

Zayn snorted. “That’s not gonna happen on here, babe,” Zayn said, laughing when Liam looked confused for a moment before bursting into laughter.

“Not like that!” Liam teased, tickling Zayn, smiling wider when Zayn rolled off him, spreading out on the trampoline next to him.

They laid side by side, hands clasped between them as they calmed down from the laughter. Liam turned his head, smiling at Zayn who was looking up at the sky. “Bet the stars look sick from here,” he said.

“We could bring out the sleeping bags, camp out here,” Liam suggested, smiling even wider when Zayn nodded. 

“Could do.” They continued to lay there for a few moments. Zayn slowly began to edge his way over to Liam, curling up next to him, his head on Liam’s shoulder. 

“Not such a bad purchase, then?” Liam teased, grunting when Zayn smacked a hand down on his stomach. “Can’t return it today anyway. Store closed a half hour ago.”

Zayn’s eyes widened. “What time is it?”

“Half-nine, why?” Liam asked just as they heard a telltale click and then hiss of the sprinkler system. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” Zayn groused, as the water began to splash over them from two sides, tapping against the surface and soaking them quickly. They started to scramble to their feet, but kept slipping on the water and falling flat again, bouncing everywhere.

Eventually, they were laughing too hard to even bother trying to move anymore. They knew the sprinklers would only run for about a half-hour before shutting off, so they figured there was no harm in waiting it out, they couldn’t get any wetter. They curled into the center of the trampoline, Zayn half-laying on Liam and looking down into his face. “I hate when your impulsive ideas turn out to be good ones,” he teased, pressing his nose into Liam’s cheek.

“You love me anyway,” Liam responded, turning towards him. 

“That I do,” Zayn responded before pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss that lasted until the sprinklers shut off.


	13. Prompt: our pets banged and now one of them is expecting guess i should know your name au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still laughing at this prompt. Pretty pleased with myself (for once).
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Zayn stared down at Tika, his pomeranian, as she panted up at him from the vet’s table. “Pregnant? What do you mean pregnant? She never leaves the flat!”

The vet chuckled. “Well, she must be sneaking out while you’re sleeping then. She is most definitely having puppies. I’d say she’s about three weeks along.”

Zayn left the vet, his head spinning, and Tika curled up in his arms. He was trying his best to figure out how his little baby girl had ended up the spout. He couldn’t believe his precious angel had been violated by some mangy cur. By the time that Zayn made it back to his flat, he was furious. Stomping through the lobby, ignoring the nice girl from the floor above his, he reached the lift just as the doors opened.

He froze when he saw who was inside. It was the fit guy who had moved in a couple of months previously. Zayn had seen him in passing, never really speaking to him until the fire when they’d been standing outside in the freezing cold looking for their dogs that had escaped from them both. Zayn’s eyes widened as the guy’s dog jumped up on his knees, barking up at Tika.The fire had been about three weeks before!

“You,” Zayn snarled down at the dog, stepping back so it had to drop down to the floor. The dog sat, tilting its head as Zayn began cursing the dog out.

“Woah!” the guy interrupted, tugging his dog’s leash and pulling him close enough to be scooped into his arms. “What’s got you so cheesed off at my dog?”

“Your dog knocked mine up!” Zayn snapped. The guy burst out laughing, taking Zayn by surprise. “It’s not funny!”

The guy stopped laughing, trying and failing to school his face into a serious expression. “Loki never leaves the flat without me and I’m pretty sure I would remember him getting lucky. Are you sure it’s my…” He trailed off as he looked over Zayn and Tika. “The night of the fire, yeah?” Zayn nodded, his lips twisted in anger.

“Well, I guess if we’re going to be grandparents, we should know each other’s names,” the guy said.

“Excuse me,” a little old woman interrupted, politely. “Are you getting on or off the lift?”

The two men glared at each other. “I was just taking Loki for a walk, why don’t you and the expectant mother join us,” the man on the lift said as he stepped off, keeping the door open for the woman.

“Puppies?!” the woman squealed, looking between the two animals. “They are going to be so cute! If you’re trying to find homes for them, I’ll take one! I’m in 10A, please let me know.” She hurried into the lift, the two men staring after her as the doors closed.

Zayn was still glaring when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over at the man, who looked quite concerned. “She’s healthy, yeah? The pregnancy won’t cause her issues? She’s been to a vet?”

Zayn’s anger softened at the man’s concern. “Just came from the vet. Tika’s perfectly healthy. Puppies should be here in five or six weeks.”

“I’m Liam,” the guy said, holding a hand out for Zayn to shake, then running the same hand over Tika’s head. “I’m glad she’s alright. Hi, Tika,” he whispered to her, giggling when she licked the tip of his nose. 

“‘M Zayn,” he responded, reaching to pet Loki who licked between his fingers. “Let’s go for that walk?” They set the dogs down, attaching their leashes before heading towards the door.

They were walking in companionable silence, the dogs bumping into each other and tangling their leashes occasionally. They were standing at a corner, waiting to cross when Zayn realized Liam was giggling again. “What’s so funny?”

“Lika or Toki? No, Tiki!” Liam announced.

“Did you seriously just give our dogs a ship name?” Zayn was laughing so hard, the words barely escaped. “Is this a thing you do? Something I should be aware of? Could you be passing insanity down to our grandpuppies?”

Liam smiled, shrugging one shoulder. “We would be Ziam,” he said around a giggle before grabbing Tika’s leash from Zayn and hurrying down the street. 

Zayn shook his head with a smile on his face, whispering, “Ziam,” before racing to catch up with him.


	14. Prompts: "You heard me. Take. It. Off." and "How about you make me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combined a couple of prompts for this one. Hope you like it.
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Zayn laughed to himself as he watched Liam race off ahead of him, having spotted a booth that had tables loaded down with boxes of comics. His boyfriend started digging through the boxes, pulling random books out and placing them in a pile. By the time Zayn reached his side, the pile had grown considerably.

“Planning on buying out the entire booth, babe?” Liam ignored him, adding more to the pile. “You do know we still have to pay rent this month, yeah?”

“I know,” Liam said, smiling. “I’ll narrow this down, and then I’ll negotiate.” They were joined a second later by a man about Zayn’s father’s age. 

“Liam, you’re back. Is this your boyfriend?” the man said, holding a hand out to Zayn. “I’m Abbot.”

“My name’s Zayn. Liam’s a regular customer, yeah?” He smiled fondly as Liam moved over to a trunk that was lying open on the ground, fabric items spilling out of it.

“One of my favourites, to be fair. I may give a bit too large of a discount, but he always looks so happy when he talks me down. Reminds me a bit of my grandson.” Abbot shrugged. 

“Grandson?” Zayn asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“He’s five,” Abbot whispered, laughing. 

Zayn chuckled as they both looked over at Liam who was suddenly giggling crazily. Liam sat on the ground in front of the trunk, a large sombrero on his head and a feather boa wrapped around his neck. Next to him sat a young boy, who was tugging on the boa, laughing at Liam, making him giggle even harder.

“Speaking of my grandson…”

They walked over to the two on the ground, just as Liam pulled a propeller beanie out of the trunk, plopping it on the little boy’s head who scrunched his face up in disgust. “No! I wants the big one!”

Liam pouted out his lower lip. “I like the big one! It’s mine!” he teased, laughing as the boy stood up, grabbing for the sombrero.

“Felix,” Abbot called out, laughing when the little boy looked over with a guilty look on his face. “What did I tell you about playing in the clothes?”

Liam scrambled to his feet, chewing his lower lip. “It’s my fault, Abbot. I was playing and saw him watching, so I started putting hats on him.”

Zayn shook his head, a fond smile taking over his face. Liam was such a child at heart and it just made him fall more in love. Zayn’s phone chimed, he looked down, groaning. “Li, we’ve got to go. We’re meeting the guys for lunch in a half-hour.”

Liam looked sad as he apologized again to Abbot, who waved him off with a smile. The little boy had forgotten about Liam and the big hat in favour of an ice cream cone someone had brought him. Zayn waited off to the side as Liam negotiated for the comics. He was surprised by the total cost in comparison to the stack Liam handed over to him. 

They were walking away when Zayn realized that Liam still had the sombrero on. “Go give the hat back, Liam.”

“Nope. Abbot threw it in with the comics,” Liam answered proudly, his eyebrows disappearing underneath the hat.

“Take it off,” Zayn told him, noticing the looks they were beginning to get.

“Nope,” Liam countered, popping the ‘p’. “We’re going for Mexican food and I’m being festive!” He threw his arms up into a poor imitation of a Mexican dancer.

Zayn bit back a grin, as he fixed a firm look on Liam. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.” Zayn’s words were clipped.

Liam narrowed his eyes at Zayn, his lips twitching. “How about you make me?” he dared before turning on his heels and running through the booths in the direction of the car park.

Zayn laughed loudly as he glanced around him, the fond smiles on some of the people watching. With a wave to Abbot and his grandson, he took off after Liam, realizing that sometimes you just had to have fun.


	15. Prompt: "Fight me, you attractive stranger."

Liam slammed back another shot of tequila, glaring at Louis when he tried to grab the next one out of his reach. “Gimme that,” he slurred. Louis shook his head, laughing. “Gimme the damn shot, Lewis.” Louis’ eyes narrowed.

“Being an asshole is not going to get you this drink, Payno,” Louis snapped. “You’re too nice a guy to be this big a prick!”

“Nice guy! Bah!” Liam snapped. “I'm so sick and tired of everyone telling me what a nice guy I am.” Liam sulked, staring down at the row of empty shot glasses in front of him. He swiped a finger around the inside of the last one, sucking the remnants of tequila off. He pouted a lip at Louis, who shook his head. 

“He still sulking?” Harry, the bartender, asked as he set a bottle of water in front of Liam. 

“Yep,” Louis responded, sharing a commiserating head shake with Harry. 

“Look, slow down on the drinks, yeah?” Harry responded. “Drink this water, I’ll bring you a Tequila Sunrise.” Liam nodded, putting the bottle to his lips and drinking quickly.

Liam watched as Louis and Harry talked quietly, knowing they were talking about him but not caring. He was in the worst mood. The guy he’d been dating for the last two months had up and dumped him that afternoon. Via text.  _ “You’re just too nice, Liam. Sorry.” _

“Boring, more like,” Liam muttered, waving off Louis’ concerned look. He wasn’t stupid, he’d heard it all before. Nice meant boring. No one wanted that. Liam slammed the half-empty water bottle on the counter. “No more Mr. Nice Guy,” he growled. His anger grew when his friends laughed at him.

“What are you going to do? Have a one night stand? Take some bloke in the loo, use him and abuse him?” Louis asked, laughing loudly.

“Maybe I will!” Liam snapped, knowing that he could. He could pull someone. He started glancing around the bar, his eyes hopping from person to person. There was a blond laughing loudly over by the pool tables. He looked like fun, but then a girl came up and he pulled her into a kiss. Oops.

He kept looking, spotting a guy just coming in, with black hair pushed up into a quiff, a streak of blonde running through the front. He wore all black, almost disappearing into the darkness of the club. Then he smiled and Liam swallowed hard. His mind went to images of getting off with this guy and he realized that he’d never be able to be an asshole like that. With a sigh, he turned back to the bar, clapping when he saw the drink sitting and waiting for him.

“Cheers, mate!” he said to Harry, picking the drink up and taking a large swallow. He choked on it, coughing and glaring at Louis when he laughed, slapping Liam on the back. “Sod off,” he grumbled. “Or I’ll kick your arse.”

“There ya go, Payno. Get yourself in a bar fight, maybe get yourself arrested. No one will ever accuse you of being a nice guy again,” Louis teased. His smile falling when Liam didn’t laugh. “Mate...I was kidding.”

Liam was nodding his head. “No, yeah. That’s actually brilliant.” He was starting to get into the idea. He was big, he knew he was. He worked out a lot, spent hours boxing. He could take anyone in this bar.

At that moment, he felt someone shove into his back, causing him to spill his drink. His eyes narrowed. “Fight me,” he started as he whirled around to find himself face to face with the guy he’d been admiring earlier, his threat twisting between his brain and his mouth into “you beautiful stranger.”

The guy looked stunned for a moment before Liam’s words sank in, then his lips slowly worked into a sly smile. “How about I kiss you instead?” Liam’s head was nodding before his brain caught up with him. “I’m Zayn.”

“Liam,” he responded, opening his mouth to say more, but the words were cut off by Zayn grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss.


	16. Prompt:  i literally can’t sleep alone anymore so i’ve shown up at your door in my pyjamas, can we have one more nap together, please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tagged with a whole lot of "post break-up aus". This is just the first one.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Zayn was laid back on the sofa, staring at the ceiling, counting the dots in each tile. He was up to around eight hundred and twenty-nine when he heard the light tap at his door. Picking up his phone, he turned it on to look at the time, four in the morning. Who the fuck?

He should be cheesed off that someone dared to knock on his door at this ungodly hour, but truthfully, he wasn’t sleeping. He hadn’t slept in about a week. Not since he’d made the stupidest choice of his life. He still didn’t know what to blame his rash decision on, but he wished that he could take it back. He stretched, looking down at himself to make sure he was covered. Yep, vest and joggers. He groaned when he realized the joggers were Liam’s. He really needed to purge all of his stuff out of the flat.

He reached the door, glancing through the peephole, surprised to see who was standing on the other side, one arm wrapped around a bulk of items, the other tapping nervously against his thigh. His hand froze on the knob as he debated not opening the door. After a minute, Liam looked up. He tilted his head, extending his neck to show off the tendon that Zayn used to love to bite. He raised his hand to knock again, this time, a bit louder.

After he knocked, Liam shifted the items he had under his arm, hugging them to his chest. Zayn recognized his pillow and comforter, plus the small purple teddy bear Zayn had won for Liam at the university carnival. When Liam looked up towards the peephole again, Zayn noticed the dark circles under his eyes; it looked like Zayn wasn’t the only one not sleeping. Still, Zayn couldn’t bring himself to open the door.

After another minute, Zayn watched Liam’s shoulders drop. He turned away from the door, starting to head towards the stairs, probably to go to his flat on the next floor up. Zayn noticed that Liam was dressed similarly to him, recognizing the shirt Liam was wearing as his own. As his eyes traveled over the rest of him, he saw Liam’s bare feet, his heart aching at the little detail. That small bit of information was enough to have Zayn’s hand turning on the knob.

Liam turned as the door pulled open, his face guarded and eyes suspicious. “Hey,” Zayn said.

“Hi,” Liam responded, reaching a hand up to rub at the back of his neck and dropping the items in his arms. The teddy bear bounced a bit, landing not far from Zayn who bent down to pick it up. He saw Liam watching him as he tucked the bear against his own chest, not ready to give it back.

“Do you need something, Li?” He was so proud of himself for sounding normal. His voice was light, almost carefree, while his insides were churning and his brain was screaming,  _ “I was an idiot! Take me back!” _

Liam stared at him, and Zayn was surprised when he saw tears glimmering along Liam’s lower lashes. “It’s stupid,” Liam muttered before leaning down to gather up the comforter and pillow. “Nevermind.” Zayn stuck a foot out to step on the edge of the comforter. Liam yanked on it, nearly upending him. “Just let me go.”

“No, Liam,” Zayn said, stepping closer, but keeping his weight on the comforter. “You knock on my door at four in the bloody morning looking like you’re ready for a slumber party, I’m not just letting you walk away. What’s going on?” They might have broken up, but Zayn still loved Liam. A lot. He hated to see him this way, clearly suffering.

“I can’t sleep, okay?!” Liam snapped, the tears spilling out of his eyes. “I haven’t slept since you dumped me! And I have a huge exam tomorrow, and I’m probably going to fail it, but I might have a chance if I could just get some sleep. I know you hate me, or whatever, but can I please, please just sleep next to you one more time? Just so I can get through this exam?” By the time Liam was done rambling, his face was soaked with tears, his chest heaving. 

Zayn’s heart broke even more. 

Zayn turned on his heel, striding back to his flat door. When he reached it, he turned, surprised to see Liam kneeling on the floor, head dropped, shoulders slumped. “You coming or not?” Zayn asked, smiling sadly when Liam’s head snapped up and he was met with hope-filled brown eyes.

Liam scooped up the dropped items and scurried past Zayn into his flat. He hesitated by the couch, but Zayn just stepped up, pressing a hand to the small of his back. Liam allowed Zayn to lead him to the bedroom. Liam threw his stuff on the bed before turning to reach for the bear, but Zayn held it back. “Please,” Liam whispered.

Zayn moved closer, brushing his nose over Liam’s. “I’ll let you cuddle the bear if you let me cuddle you.”


	17. Prompt: Ziam AU where Liam is a king who is to be married to a princess but he falls in love with her brother, Prince Zayn Please (:

King Liam stood on the balcony, looking over the courtyard. Two guards stood near the entrance to the castle, but they were the only ones visible, the rest of the palace sleeping, as he should be. Tomorrow was a big day. Tomorrow he was supposed to marry Princess Doniya. He was a young king, having been crowned at fifteen upon the death of his father, and he knew that he would have to do difficult things for the sake of his people. He just didn’t know that would include an arranged marriage.He rested both hands on the railing, head hanging down between his shoulders. He let out a large sigh.

When the wedding had been announced, the kingdom had celebrated. Although Liam was only nineteen years old, many felt it was time for him to settle down. Liam had acknowledged when Princess Doniya and her family had arrived, she was beautiful and kind, but regrettably, she was not what Liam longed for in a pairing.

He heard a knock on the door behind him. He crossed the room. “Who is it?” he called.

“If we were in a horror film, that line would get you killed.” A wide smile spread across Liam’s face. This was the person who was on his mind, keeping him awake.

“Prince Zayn!” He pulled open the door to reveal Doniya’s brother, laughing and ignoring the way his heart picked sped up and pulled the boy into a hug.

“Your Highness,” Zayn mumbled into his shoulder as he returned the tight embrace.

“What have I told you about that?” Liam teased as he let go, shutting the door behind Zayn. They moved to settle on the sofa, facing each other. Liam laid his arm across the back of it, fingers close enough to be able to brush over Zayn’s shoulder.

“I know, Liam. Why aren’t you sleeping?” Zayn asked, not looking at him. He was playing with the hem of his shirt, tugging at it until a thread snapped. “Too excited to marry my sister?”

Liam sighed, his heart heavy as he looked over Zayn. Since his family had arrived, the two of them had spent many nights talking about comics and music and everything else. He’d had more deep, heartfelt conversations with him than he’d even had superficial ones with his sister, whom he had nothing in common with. Yet, despite how close they had grown, he could not bring himself to tell Zayn why he wasn’t sleeping.

Zayn swallowed hard as the silence stretched between them. Liam watched as he moved a hand up to tug at his hair. It was then that the noticed the swollen knuckles on his hand. “What’s this?” He reached forward, gently taking Zayn’s hand in his, apologizing when Zayn winced.

“It’s nothing,” he responded, pulling away his hand. 

“It’s something, Zayn,” Liam prodded.

“I am leaving,” Zayn announced as he stood.

Liam’s heart fell, and he could feel tears welling in his throat. He did not want Zayn to leave. “I will see you at the wedding, then.”

“You don’t get it,” Zayn said, looking up at Liam for the first time. “I’m leaving  _ now _ . I won’t be at the wedding.” Liam felt his mouth moving, but no words would come out. “I’ve already said goodbye to my family, but I didn’t want to leave without saying it to you.”

Liam was still frozen as Zayn sighed and turned to go. He was nearly to the door when Liam woke up. He raced across the room, grabbing Zayn’s arm, whirling him around to face him. “You can’t go.”

“Your High-”

“Dammit, Zayn!” Liam snapped. He pulled Zayn to him, covering his mouth with his own, forgetting everything for a moment except for the fact that the person he really was in love with was trying to walk away. It took Liam a moment to realize that Zayn was kissing him back, that he wasn’t shoving him away as he’d expected. When the kiss finally broke, the both of them gasping for breath, Zayn began to apologize. “I kissed you. I should be the one apologizing.”

“You’re marrying my sister. I should never have fallen in love with you. I can’t stand in the way of what is right for our kingdoms.” Zayn’s words were coming hard and fast, Liam struggling to keep up. “I’m so sick of worrying about what is right for everyone else when what feels right for me is slipping away.” Before Liam could respond, Zayn turned around and threw his fist into the door, cursing loudly as his hand came away bloody, two of the knuckles split against the hardwood.

Liam grabbed his hand, pulling Zayn into his washroom. He sat Zayn on the edge of the tub while he gathered first aid supplies. Working quietly, Liam’s brain was a jumble of thoughts about Zayn’s injury and his words. Once the knuckles were cleaned and a white bandage wrapped around Zayn’s hand, Liam brought the hand to his lips, kissing over the bandage.

“Your-”

“I love you, too,” Liam said, looking up at him. “I cannot sleep because all I can think is it should be you I’m marrying tomorrow.”

“It should be,” a voice said, startling both of them. They turned to see Doniya standing in the doorway to the washroom, dressed for bed. 

“But it can’t be,” Zayn said, miserably.

“Why not? It’ll still join our kingdoms,” she argued, looking at them. “I love Liam, but I am not in love with him like you are.” Zayn and Liam exchanged small smiles, knowing she was right.

Liam leaned in, pressing his forehead against Zayn’s. “Will you marry me?” Liam whispered, so only Zayn could hear. Zayn’s answer was to press his lips to Liam’s.

“Good, now we can all get some bloody sleep,” Doniya said around a yawn. “Let’s go, brother. It’s nearly midnight and it’s bad luck to see the groom before the wedding.”


	18. Prompt: "Quit staring! They'll notice us!"

Zayn and Liam were settling into the last row of the movie theatre. Liam was holding a tub of popcorn while Zayn wrestled with a box of Sno-Caps. Once he’d gotten the box open, he dumped the contents into the popcorn tub. With a giggle, Liam shook the tub to mix the two snacks. The two of them started grabbing handfuls of the snack and shoving them into their mouths, seeing who could fit the most at one time.

When Liam started to choke, Zayn patted him on the back, taking the tub away from him and setting it in the seat next to him. The lights in the theatre began to dim and Zayn bit back a smirk. He always liked when the theatre got dark because it meant that soon he would be able to lean on Liam’s shoulder and no one would be the wiser. The two of them had been dating for a few months. At first, Zayn hadn’t even thought that what they were doing was dating. They went to the movies and took turns paying for admission and snacks. Sometimes they grabbed dinner together. They were always together.

One night, when Liam had dropped him off, he’d surprised Zayn by leaning in and kissing him quickly before racing down the sidewalk back to his car. When Zayn had finally recovered, he’d simply smiled before texting Liam,  _ “Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?” _ His smile grew into a loud laugh when all Liam had texted back was,   _ “Please?” _

They hadn’t told their friends that things had changed between them. Not quite ready to see what they would have to say about it. Although, Zayn was pretty sure that Louis was starting to suspect something. 

About halfway through the film, Liam pressed his lips to the top of Zayn’s head during a particularly sweet moment. Zayn turned to smile up at him, glad when Liam brushed their lips together. Zayn thought he heard a bit of a gasp coming from a few rows away but thought nothing of it as he snuggled further into Liam.

Before the lights in the theatre came up, Zayn was sitting straight again and tossing unpopped kernels at Liam who kept batting them away with an exasperated laugh. Standing, they made their way out of the theatre, Liam guiding Zayn with a hand on his lower back. A familiar sounding giggle sounded behind them. Zayn glanced over his shoulder but didn’t see anyone he recognized. 

They were settled across from each other at the diner near the theatre, a plate of chips between them. Zayn was sipping his Coke while Liam was looking around the diner, his foot rubbing against Zayn’s under the table. 

Zayn was putting another chip in his mouth when Liam snatched it away. “Hey!” Zayn protested, trying to grab it back, laughing when Liam held it over his head. Zayn thought he heard that familiar giggle and began to look for the source when he was distracted by Liam throwing the chip at his head. 

Zayn’s phone lit up with a text from Liam just as he heard a voice he knew almost as well as his own hiss, “Quit staring! They’ll notice us!”

Zayn unlocked his phone to view the text.  _ “I think we have company.” _

“Really?” Zayn asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Two or three?”

“Three,” Liam said, giggling.

Zayn shook his head. “Louis, Harry, and Niall,” he said, loud enough to be heard over the noise in the diner. “Get over here.” He heard cursing and then shuffling from behind him before their sheepish best friends appeared at their table. “Something we can help you with?”

Niall and Harry nudged Louis who looked embarrassed. “Are you two dating?” he asked, his voice quiet. “Or do you just not want to hang out with us anymore?”

Zayn and Liam exchanged a look. They hadn’t even realized with all of the time they’d been spending together, they’d been neglecting their other friends. He saw Liam’s cheeks pink, and he knew he was feeling as guilty as Zayn was. Quirking an eyebrow, he asked if it was okay to tell. Liam’s lips quirked into a frown for a brief moment before it turned into a quiet smile. He nodded.

“Look! They’re doing that couple thing!” Niall said, pointing between them. Harry nodded, but Louis still looked nervous.

Liam slid out from the booth, standing and Zayn had to laugh as Louis shrunk into himself a bit more. Liam just patted him on the shoulder before moving to slide into the booth next to Zayn, throwing an arm around him. With another silent conversation, he pulled Zayn closer and kissed him soundly, the two of them breaking into laughter when their friends fell into the booth across from them cheering quietly.


	19. We're only ones who didn’t get the email about class being canceled. Ziam please.

Zayn raced into the classroom, panting. Today was not his day. First, his alarm had failed to go off because his phone was dead due to his flatmate Louis stealing his charging cord in the night. Second, that same thieving flatmate had used all of the hot water, leaving him to take the quickest, most painful cold shower ever; he was convinced there was still shampoo in his hair. Third, his bike wouldn’t start; he’d been having problems with it, but usually it eventually sprang to life after some gentle coaxing, today it was dead in the water. Now, he was late for class. Again. Professor O’Brien was going to throw him out and he needed this class to graduate.

He skidded to a stop, apology dying on his lips as he glanced around the empty, well almost empty, room. Slumped in the front row, head down on the table, was one person. “Hey!” Zayn shouted, chuckling when the person jumped and promptly fell out of his seat. He hurried down to help the guy up, wrinkling his nose at the smell of stale beer and smoke that wafted to his nose. “Alright?”

The guy grimaced, hands to each side of his head as a low groan left his lips. “Never again,” he muttered.

“Must’ve been a hell of a night,” Zayn teased, his smile apologetic when soft brown eyes squinted at him. “Did you come right from the bar?”

“More or less,” he responded, lowering himself back into his chair, letting his forehead rest on the table. 

Zayn sat on the table next to him. Glancing down, he saw a few pieces of confetti caught up in Liam’s curls. He reached over to extricate them, but managed to tug on his hair instead. A small contented sound left the boy’s lips, so Zayn shrugged and started running his fingers through the tangled tresses while he introduced himself. “Zayn Malik.”

“Liam Payne.” The response was breathy and quiet. “Where is everyone? Did I sleep through class?”

Zayn looked around. “No. It’s only ten after, but I’m not sure where everyone is.” He pulled his phone out, shaking his head when he remembered it was dead. “You don’t have a phone on you, do you?”

Liam waved an arm towards the front of the room and Zayn spotted an iPhone on the floor, plugged into the outlet next to the instructor’s podium. Hurrying over, Zayn saw the phone was fully charged, so he unplugged it and plugged his in. He also noticed that there was a text from the class remind, so he took the phone back to Liam, sliding it close to his head. “Unlock.” Without looking, Liam pressed his thumb to the button. Zayn chuckled at the Avengers logo that was his homescreen. “Nice. Mind if I check your messages.”

“Go for it,” Liam muttered, turning his head so that he could watch as Zayn went through his phone.

“Well, looks like class is cancelled. They sent out a notice about two hours ago,” Zayn told him. 

“I was already here,” Liam muttered. “Didn’t want to oversleep and miss class.” 

Zayn’s eyes were caught by the next message and he hesitated to open it, but Liam said it was alright, so he thumbed it before he chickened out. His eyes scanned quickly and he choked out a laugh, earning a side glance from Liam. “Apparently  _ Irish Bastard _ is hoping you aren't dead.”

“Niall. He's my roommate.” Liam groaned. “Dragged me out on a school night.”

“Well, he says, and I quote:  _ ‘Something crawled in my mouth and died. Hope it wasn't you, you bastard. Can't find you anywhere.’ _ End quote.”

“Send back a middle finger emoji,” Liam responded, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, looking like a small child as he smiled up at Zayn. “Hungry,” he whined.

The fond that bubbled up inside Zayn burst out in a bark of laughter. “Alright, I think you need a proper fryup,” he told Liam, tugging him to his feet. “Let’s go.”

“Go?” Liam looked confused even as he gathered his stuff.

Zayn went back to the front of the class, unplugging his phone, glad it had gotten enough charge for him to text Louis and curse him out for stealing his cord before dying again. “To breakfast. There’s a diner about five blocks off campus that can’t be beat.”

Zayn dropped the charger on the table and then walked out of the classroom, grabbing his bag as he did, hoping that Liam would follow, but not entirely confident until he felt the boy’s presence next to him. They walked in silence for several minutes before Liam cleared his throat, drawing Zayn’s gaze to him. “So, er, is this…”

“It’s breakfast, Leeyum,” Zayn told him, knocking their shoulders together, pleased when Liam stayed leaning against him. “So, what do you think of Professor O’Brien?”


	20. "We should get a puppy!" - Ziam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from [this post](http://josjournal.tumblr.com/post/171943890912/dialogue-prompts#disqus_thread).
> 
> geekzayn asked:
> 
> 129 - “We should get a puppy!” ziam coz i'm a sucker for ziam and puppies!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> xx-Joey

Zayn was quietly closing the door to the bedroom when Liam slammed open the front door to the flat, panting heavily. Zayn whipped around, a hand pressed against his chest, as he stared at his boyfriend in horror, wondering what could possibly have caused him to be in such a state. “Li-”

“We should get a puppy!” Liam shouted, racing over to Zayn and grabbing him by the arm and dragging him towards the door of the flat.

Glancing over his shoulder towards the bedroom, he opened his mouth to speak, but Liam began babbling about “The cutest puppies in the world, Zee. I’m serious! You have to see them.”

When the door of the flat closed behind them, Zayn resigned himself to following the excited Liam, despite the fact his feet were bare. As they exited the building, he sent up thanks that it was summertime as Liam continued to pull him down the street. He tried to speak a few times, but Liam was on a roll and Zayn couldn’t get a word in edgewise.

As they approached the park, Zayn heard the barking of puppies and Liam began moving faster, causing Zayn to stumble and stub his toes against the concrete. He cursed under his breath and tried to get Liam to slow down, but there was no stopping him. It wasn’t until they approached the ring of wire crates in the middle of the park that Liam finally stopped moving and swung his arms out in a grand gesture.

“Puppies!’

Zayn chuckled as one of the people running the adoption fair approached them, a sleek brown puppy in her hands. “Back again?” she asked. 

Zayn opened his mouth to speak, but Liam beat him to the punch. “Yep! I told you I was going to bring my boyfriend back. This is Zayn.” He reached for the puppy in the woman’s arms and snuggled him to his chest, giggling when the puppy licked his chin. “And this is Pete,” he giggled as the puppy nipped the tip of his own.

Turning the puppy in his arms, he blinked his own brown puppy eyes at Zayn. “Can we get him?” He moved closer so the puppy could stretch just enough to lick at Zayn’s chin. “Please?”

Zayn exchanged a look with the woman, who gave him a knowing smile. Shaking his head, knowing what a mess this was going to end up being, he nodded. Liam threw an arm around Zayn, the puppy wriggling between their bodies and trying to lick between their joined lips.

When the broke apart, the woman was already handing over the adoption papers and Zayn gave Liam a scowl that quickly disappeared when he saw how happy the boy was with his new puppy. As they walked back to the flat, Liam kept rattling off all the things they needed to take care of a puppy as Zayn kept thinking that he honestly had no idea just how much stuff they needed.

When they got to the flat, Zayn unlocked the door and let Liam go in front of him. Liam set Pete down on the floor and the puppy began exploring the flat, sniffing everywhere and then letting out a yip before tearing down the hallway towards the bedroom. He put his paws up on the door and began barking.

“What’s up, Pete?” Liam asked, following after and stopping suddenly when something sounded from the other side of the door. Zayn watched as he reached out and turned the doorknob, pushing the door open as a light tan version of Pete tumbled out of the bedroom and began wrestling with Pete.

Liam’s eyes were wide as he turned to Zayn, who flushed as he waved a hand towards the two puppies. “Meet Paul. Pete’s brother,” he muttered, finally able to speak.

“We have two puppies. Why didn’t you tell me?” Liam said and he dropped to the floor, the puppies crawling all over him.

“I wanted to surprise you and then you came home all excited about getting a puppy and you wouldn’t let me get a word in,” Zayn pointed out, sliding down the wall across from Liam and smiling as Paul came over and crawled across his legs. “We could take one back,” Zayn suggested.

Liam gasped as he gathered the puppies to his chest. “You will not give away one of our sons!” He kissed the puppies on the head. “Don’t worry, Daddy loves you, even if Baba is being a brat.”

Zayn smiled softly as he crawled across the floor to cuddle with his boyfriend and their “children.” As Liam sighed and leaned into him and puppies settled across their laps and fell asleep, Zayn couldn’t imagine how life could get any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come talk to me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/JolynnMG) or [tumblr](http://josjournal.tumblr.com). 
> 
> You can even send me prompts - my masterlist is [here](http://josjournal.tumblr.com/promptsmasterlist).
> 
> xx-Joey


End file.
